1. Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to organic light emitting diode devices. More specifically, aspects of the disclosure relate to organic light emitting diode devices having improved transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As organic light emitting diode devices have good light emitting characteristics and do not require separate light sources unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), such devices can be used in producing thinner, lighter-weight displays. And since an organic light emitting diode device exhibits desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like, it is often a desirable candidate for use in next generation display devices.
An organic light emitting diode device includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. In the organic emission layer, light emission is achieved by energy released when excitons generated by combination of electrons and holes drop from the exited state to the ground state, and the organic light emitting diode device forms an image therewith.